Party
by Michie xXx
Summary: The team beleive they know Spencer but when find out what he is really like will they still be the same and what happens when he yet again falls into the hands of a unsub? Please r&r don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this has been in my head for awhile now don't know if it's any good I'll leave that up to you to decide ;) please review! _

_Summary: Set somewhere in 3__rd__ season and the BAU team think they know everything about Reid but turn out to know nothing about his life outside of work and the Real Reid._

It was getting round to lunchtime on Monday morning and every member where focused on their paper work.

"Hey Hot stuff!" Garcia exclaimed skipping into the Bull Pen with a cheery grin on her face "comin' lunch"

"Hey goddess, I would love to what bout you Em?" Morgan replied

"yeah sure, Reid" Emily said without looking up from her paper work, when there was no reply all three looked at his desk expecting to see him engrossed in a file which made them confused to see his desk empty and nothing had been moved since Friday.

"Strange" Emily mumbled more to herself "I'm gonna ask Hotch bout it!"

Emily made her way to Hotch's office and knocked on the opening it when she heard the faint 'Come in'

"Hey Hotch does Reid have the day off?" she asked immediately

"No why?" Hotch replied becoming interested _'Reid's never late without good reason even then he usually called!'_

"He hasn't been in all day; I'll get Morgan to call him!" she replied heading out the office closely followed by Hotch. The two headed towards Morgan and Garcia, followed by JJ and Rossi who had saw the commotion and decided to investigate

"Morgan, call Reid" Hotch said with a voice threatening anyone to argue with him which even gave Rossi chills. Morgan nodded his head and dialled Reid's number putting it on speaker so everyone could hear. It only rang once before someone answered

"Hello" called a deep man's voice clearly not Reid

"Hello I'm looking for Dr Reid I'm his boss SSA Aaron Hotchner!" Hotch replied while the others continued looking at each other with confused and worried expressions.

"Dr Reid... ohhh Spencer... Jo..Jo I know whose phone it is its Spencer's shoulda know" the man replied clearly talking to someone else, amusement clear in his voice

"Excuse me" Hotch said in a demanding voice "can you tell me who you are? What you are doing with my agent's phone? And more importantly where is my agent?"

"oh, umm" clearly caught off guard by the tone "umm maybe this would be easier face to face"

"Okay do you want to meet us at the station were on the 4th floor (_I think :b)_"

"we will be there soon"

_20 min later_

"Hello were looking for SSA Aaron Hotchner?" a man and women asked Morgan

"Hotch" Morgan called earning the attention from the whole team

"Follow me" Hotch said to the two heading for the conference room followed by the whole team.

As they all filed into the room everyone was growing more anxious

"Umm my names Ben, or Benny as Spencer likes to call me, and this is my wife Jo Spencer's my best mate and best man." He introduced himself

"Funny, Spencer's never mentioned you" Moran stated annoyed

"Morgan" Hotch reprimanded him

"No- it's okay he's hardly mentioned any of you but I think him waking up at 3 am to come bale me out of the police station more then once speaks for itself" Ben replied rising to the challenge

"How come you have Reid's phone anyway?" Rossi asked moving the conversation on

"Oh umm, well last night was Alex's, Reid ex fiancée 25 birthday and she had a party and ..."

"Wait Reid's never had a fiancée" jj interrupted

"Do you guys know the man I'm surprised he's only had one fiancée by the number of ex girlfriends he's had not one of them would turn him down..." Jo began and was cut off by Ben clearing his throat "Except me I would have to turn him down"

"Anyway the 3 of us went together and soon Spencer disappeared into a sea of women we saw him later on, he was totally wasted, as was I and I had done something embarrassing and Spencer had recorded it so I borrowed his phone to delete it and forgot bout it" Ben continued

"Did you see him after that?" Hotch questioned

"Umm yeah but he was _distracted_ by Chloe Mills we didn't hear him come home though, we live next door to him." Ben replied

"Look I just don't believe it, are we talking about the same Reid here because this sounds nothing like him!"

"Yes it does, maybe you guys don't really know him..." Jo began

"Of course we know him we've worked with him for about 4 years" Morgan cut in beginning to get frustrated

"Then why do you call him Reid all his mates know he prefers people to call him Spencer or anything else in fact because Reid is too formal!" Ben snapped the whole group was silent not knowing how to answer "look, watch this and you'll see the real Spencer."

"it's Spencer's 20th birthday and we all decided to throw him a beach party, I couldn't even count how many people showed up" Jo continued pressing play on the video on Ben's phone

_It showed a dark atmosphere with a bonfire in the background with loads and loads of people around _

"_there he is the b'day boy" a voice shouted from behind the camera moving over to a younger Spencer who was chatting to a group of people none of them new "sorry guys I need to whisk him away" he said a grin in his voice_

"_Shame" Spencer said to the man behind "that would be a lot more appealing if you were a woman" _

"_ouch" the man called fake hurt in his voice_

"_What's with the camera?" Spencer asked_

"_umm it's your 20__th__ need to remember it besides when I record you looking like a totally wasted douch it will be good blackmail material!" he replied laughing but before he could respond 3 girls ran up to Spencer and hugged him _

"_Happy Birthday Spencer" they all cried at once "your coming to play 'I never' right?" they asked already dragging him away._

"_See you later Benny" Spencer called over his shoulder._

_**Tape cut to hours later where there on a cliff bit that reaches out over the sea**_

"_Hey Spencer, where the hell has your shirt gone?" Ben asked his words slurring showing he was drunk as he made his way towards him, Spencer now shirtless was dressed in jeans and trainers revealing a 6 pack men would kill for and muscles women want to fall into, Spencer who was also obviously drunk looked down at his now bear chest as if only just realising it._

"_Oh I have no idea, we were playing 'I never' and then truth and dare I don't know" Spencer laughed_

"_What time is it?" he asked _

"_10 to 11" Ben stated "Why time for your bed time? You're boring"_

"_I'll show you boring!" and with that Spencer began running off to the side of the cliff followed by Benny but before he could ask what Spencer was up Spencer jumped off the end of the cliff shouting as loud as he could. _

"_CANNOON BALL" quickly everybody made their way to the edge to stare down at the 30 maybe more feet drop into the water looking for Spencer Shouts erupted from the large group 'where is he?' 'blokes crazy' suddenly Spencer resurfaced and began shouting showing no intention of getting out the water laughter and cheers suddenly appeared from the crowd as people decided to follow him off the cliff then the video finished._

Ben turned it off and looked round at the shocked group, the 4 women still imagining his bare chest

"That's the real Spencer!" Ben said

"Then why does he behave differently round us?" Garcia asked

"Please tell me he doesn't act geeky, shy anti-social round use?" Ben begged

"Yeah how do you know?" Emily asked

"Oh God I thought you guys were profilers now I owe him a lot of cash!"

"Why?" Morgan asked confused

"A few years ago I made him a bet saying he can't make people believe that he's geeky shy and all that so when he got this job I thought I was defiantly going to win but since you guys fell for it... oh God!"

"No Spencer wouldn't do that..." Morgan began

"What's his favourite colour?" Ben asked

"What?"

"What's his favourite colour?" Ben repeated the group looked around at each other before Morgan decided to reply

"Red"

"Wrong it's deep blue, what's his favourite drink?"

"Coffee" JJ answered immediately

"Wrong its PowerAde, what's his favourite book?"

"What's your point?" Hotch asked

"My point is that you guys are so sure about what Spencer would and wouldn't do when you hardly know the guy, look I really can't help you if you don't want to except the truth the last time I saw him was at that party he's probably at home either passed or nursing his hangover unable to call you because I have his phone and his home phones broken" Ben said standing up and leaving with Jo without saying goodbye.

AN hey hope you liked it so far please leave your reviews next chap up when I get time! __


	2. AN

Hi everyone!

Firstly, I just want to apologise to everyone who has read my story (or as I prefer to call it, my epic fail :/ ) and i especially want to say sorry to everyone who has been following this story or has reviewed (I really do love you people :D); I know you have wanted me to continue this story, so I'm sorry I haven't!

To be honest I didn't particularly like this story, and I got a MASSIVE writers block on where I was taking it ...

Buuuuuuuuuttttttt, good news I'm going to give it another atempt, start it from scratch (the story line will be kept more or less the same!) so if ya don't mind being a little patient I will try to re-upload it soon ... soooooooo yeah; keep an eye on my profile for the new story! xxxxxxxx


End file.
